


I'll Come Find You

by Wxlipse



Series: 🐺Tangled the Series Oneshots [7]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Also I couldn't think of a good title sorry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I didn't know where this would take place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlipse/pseuds/Wxlipse
Summary: (This is long beginning notes, sorry) The idea of Raps deciding to look for Cass isn't my own. But I can't remember who mentioned it, which inspired me to write this. This was originally supposed to be a multi-chapter story, but I ended up losing interest, so yeah. And I'm still dealing with some Writer's Block that pops up from time to time. And I wanted to write something that didn't focus on romance. I had a character I wanted to appear in the story, but as I said, I ended up losing interest.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel
Series: 🐺Tangled the Series Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782172
Kudos: 1





	I'll Come Find You

**Author's Note:**

> (This is long beginning notes, sorry) The idea of Raps deciding to look for Cass isn't my own. But I can't remember who mentioned it, which inspired me to write this. This was originally supposed to be a multi-chapter story, but I ended up losing interest, so yeah. And I'm still dealing with some Writer's Block that pops up from time to time. And I wanted to write something that didn't focus on romance. I had a character I wanted to appear in the story, but as I said, I ended up losing interest.

As Rapunzel sketched in her journal for what seemed like the tenth time that day, she glanced outside her window. A flock of birds flew past, singing in the daylight. Pascal lay sleepily on her shoulder, yawning occasionally. She scratched the chameleon under his chin as she set her journal aside. As she stares at the blue sky, she swallows.

_Blue. Just like._

The princess shakes her head as quickly as she could, causing a mild headache. She couldn’t start getting sad over her best-friend-probably-turned-enemy again. An armored hand grabbing the Moonstone from beneath her flashes behind her eyes. The blonde sighs, shifting around to open her window to let some air in. Perhaps that would help her. Just as she did, a strong breeze decided to pick up, and she closed the window immediately. The gust of wind had managed to knock her journal onto the floor, and she bent over to pick it up. She studies it, relieved the fall hadn't damaged the outside. As she turned it over, however, it appeared that it had torn one of the pages.

She sighed; it looked like she would have to redo those entries again. As she prepared to tear out a ruined page, she stopped herself. She squinted, trying to make out what it read.

_I don’t know why Cass did this, but I’m willing to do what it takes to bring her back._

_She is still my best friend no matter what she says._

_And even if she hates me for the rest of her life, I won’t let myself hate her back._

“Whatever it takes," she murmured, remembering how she had written this entry a while back. Of course, with her taking control of the kingdom at the time, she didn’t have time to go looking for Cass. Her parents showed signs that their memories were almost fully restored, meaning they would be able to take over the kingdom once again. Rapunzel closed her journal, a determined look on her face now.

“I’m going to find Cass,”  
\--

“How will you find her?” Rapunzel grimaced, knowing she would be asked that. The princess wrung her dress, creating wrinkles in the violet fabric.

“Well, you see,” she began, “I was planning on, well, using the rocks,” she winces, remembering how she had felt Cass through the rocks months ago. How scared the other woman must’ve been before intense anger replaced her fear. Though, she didn’t know what had caused that fear in the first place. The others look at each other, clearly unsure and worried about her plan.

“Rapunzel, I know you want to go looking for Cass, but,” Eugene began, and Rapunzel nodded firmly.

“What do you think she’ll do once you find her?” Eugene finished, causing her to frown. She hadn’t thought about that.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, glancing over the kingdom. Her original plan was to find Cass and hope that her former best friend would be willing to talk. But that was the entire reason they had separated in the first place. Because she always expected Cass to talk about her feelings, and whenever Cass did, she always disregarded them. She always thought it would all be better if she could get Cass to talk about her feelings. Rapunzel looked at the horizon, biting her lower lip.

No, it was she who needed to start listening to her best friend. She needed to listen to what Cass had to say. If she had just been willing to listen to Cass months ago, perhaps this wouldn’t have happened in the first place. And, perhaps, her best friend would be here with her right now. She shakes her head; it was all in the past now. Right now, she needed to locate where Cass was currently. She walks away from the balcony railing and climbs back into her room. Rapunzel picks Pascal off her shoulder and gives the chameleon a light kiss.

“Sorry buddy,” she told him softly,

“But I think it’s best if you stay here,” she explained truthfully. She felt this was a trip she needed to make alone. Pascal looked at her, nodding. She grabbed her bag; the one Cass had given her nearly three years ago and looked around her room for anything she might need. She looks outside to see the moon rising, and she shivers, knowing that Cass is probably somewhere out there.

I’m going to find you and, I’m going to bring you home.  
\--  
“Work this time,” a young woman murmured, thrusting her arm out. A single spike shot out of the ground, pulsating with energy. She pushed harder, and it grew in height. An eager grin appeared on her face as it continued to flash and become taller.

“YES!” she exclaimed, losing her focus, causing the spike to fade to black. Cass groaned, and a small cluster of black rocks sprouted around her feet. She looked around her, seeing black rocks different heights and sizes surrounding her. They were all from her attempts to master her powers. She concentrated as she tried to get rid of them, but nothing happened. She sighed and sat beside the nearest tree, clenching her fists, clearly drained and frustrated. It had been months since she took the Moonstone. Months she’d spent trying to harness the mystical artifact’s powers. And yet she still couldn’t even summon a single rock without it refusing to grow if she didn’t use her anger. But, being in a constant stage of rage exhausted her and left her head spiraling. As she lay there, she looked at the starry sky above her. The way the moon shone overhead and bathed the world in its light. From what she had read, the moon’s light happened to be a reflection of the sun’s light.

A thin smile works its way onto her features. She chuckled lightly as she remembered the time Rapunzel and she had spent studying astrology. How excited the princess had been to talk about the constellations with her. Cass stiffens, her smile turning into a frown. She and Rapunzel were enemies now; she couldn’t dwell on the past. She stared at the sky, wondering. 

After all, the sun and moon were practically destined to be against each other, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is honestly one of my least favorite stories I've written so far. I just couldn't think of what would happen next (besides Raps finding Cass and managing to convince her to come home. Which I may write a story on or not) And then I got stuck. I originally had a dining scene planned at the beginning but I didn't know what to write. Even though I ended up not enjoying writing this, I still wanted to share it.
> 
> I was totally not listening to the songs from the new Octonauts & the Great Barrier Reef Trailer when writing these notes.


End file.
